


Mirror

by The_Angry_Turtle



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Other, Snippets, kylo ren drabble, kylo ren snippet, random little bit of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angry_Turtle/pseuds/The_Angry_Turtle
Summary: Mirrors can show us what it is we wish to see, even if we don't want it. Truth is hard to swallow.
Kudos: 2





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a little dabble out of my system. It may become part of a story I am currently working on.   
> I do not mind taking requests for ready insert or even original characters. Feel free to lemme know! I gotta get back into the swing of writing after this long bout of depression!!!

He looks in the grime of the mirror, dark innocent eyes stare back to a face of a man with no conviction. It was a battle of dark and light--one trapped on the other side begging to be let out. Laughter rolls off that dark tongue, a manic sound that curdled that small sliver of light. A hand reaches toward the glass and trailed down the reflection of purity, the other meeting the empty touch. Who was he, this darkness? When did he get here? How? A set of cracked lips grin as they formed the words of vindication; "You won't win you know. I will finish what was started, and you will be snuffed out like the rest of them." That hand yanked away, bringing the light’s false hope with it. Innocent ember eyes looked down, gazing at the scars of his other half--the marks of self-inflicted battles. 

Sorrow radiated from the reflection--from the boy that longed to be. And HE looked at that boy with such repulsion, and HE wanted to destroy that dear sweet foolish boy. A small tentative hand reached to the glass, little fingers curled into fists; an act of begging that wouldn't be spoken. That darkness roared to life, having enough as Kylo’s fist met the glass. Little shards raining down, the bits of poison within his mind leaving tiny holes in his skin. Again and again his fist met the illusion of a boy--and again and again did that poison slip between the cracks. He had held on so tightly that he had crushed them, crushed them all—all but one. 


End file.
